


Now I'm Twisting Up When I'm Twisted With You

by Maluminspace, marriedmalum



Series: Pop That Pretty Question [3]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 22:21:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11746362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maluminspace/pseuds/Maluminspace, https://archiveofourown.org/users/marriedmalum/pseuds/marriedmalum
Summary: It's in that very second that Luke's mind enters into a moment of pure clarity. All of the disjointed thoughts he'd had about Calum and their future together come together in one bright and undeniable conclusion. Luke wants this forever, wants Calum forever... he only wants these strong arms around him, this body beneath him and these sounds gracing his ears. This isn't really a new revelation but he's never felt it so strongly and so deeply. "So beautiful..." he gasps out, holding Calum's gaze as he slows his thrusts trying to stretch out this moment, make it last for as long as possible.OrLuke might just have the worst timing ever...





	Now I'm Twisting Up When I'm Twisted With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mermaidcashton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mermaidcashton/gifts).



> This is the 3rd in the proposals series (I will get around to grouping them into a series I promise!)
> 
> This ones for my wife ;)
> 
> Title taken from 'Dance Inside' by The All American Rejects

Calum Hood was the hottest guy in the whole world. There was no doubt in Luke's mind about that. He'd thought it three years ago when he first saw the gorgeous brown boy dancing with his friends in the club and he'd thought it ever since. There were certain times though, that Calum transcended into an even higher level of beauty. At certain moments Luke found Calum other worldly, now was just one of those moments...

Calum's head is angled towards the ceiling. His curly black hair is fluffier than usual against the pillow, his gorgeous dark brown eyes are hidden by his scrunched up eyelids and his plump lips are parted in a series of the most wonderful sounding gasps and moans. The rest of his face is covered in a light film of sweat that's glistening in the early morning sunlight that's filtering through the gaps in the closed curtains. Calum's neck is stretched, all of the tendons tightening and slackening as his body moves in a perfect rhythm with each thrust of Luke's hips.

"Fuck, Luke..." Calum gasps, reaching up to touch his boyfriend's face as he opens his eyes a little to look straight into Luke's.

It's in that very second that Luke's mind enters into a moment of pure clarity. All of the disjointed thoughts he'd had about Calum and their future together come together in one bright and undeniable conclusion. Luke wants this forever, wants Calum forever... he only wants these strong arms around him, this body beneath him and these sounds gracing his ears. This isn't really a new revelation but he's never felt it so strongly and so deeply. "So beautiful..." he gasps out, holding Calum's gaze as he slows his thrusts trying to stretch out this moment, make it last for as long as possible.

Calum's lips twitch up into a smile "love you, lukey" he moans, stroking Luke's stubbled cheek with his thumbs "love you so much..." his eyes drift closed again.

Luke feels his heart melt. The thought about wanting Calum forever morphs into a deep yearning. He's sure in that moment that if there was ever a day when he didn't have Calum by his side that he'd die. He's so certain that no one else in the entire universe could make him feel the way Calum does and he wishes more than anything that he can do or say something to make Calum see it. 

"Please Luke..." Calum whimpers, sliding his hands down to Luke's shoulders "faster, please... so close..."

Luke speeds up his thrusts again, moving his hips in the way he knows drives Calum crazy. The boy beneath him whines needily and digs his fingertips into Luke's shoulders. The dull pain brings Luke that much closer to his orgasm and as his eyes drift closed his mind begins to play a familiar reel of images - Calum's bright beaming face framed by twinkling fairy lights when Luke had given him the watch he really wanted for Christmas, Calum's strong arms around his waist when he'd hugged him so hard the other day that Luke had struggled to breath, Calum's peachy ass, Calum's toned chest... but this time new ones are added, what he hoped were future images of his life with this beautiful man - Calum in a smart suit walking down an aisle towards him, Calum dancing with him, Calum lying on a beach somewhere with a glass of champagne in his hand...

As much as Luke tries to focus on his boyfriend's and his own imminent orgasms, the thought of how terrible his life would be without Calum just wouldn't leave him. "Love you, Cal" he pants, trying his best to put every ounce of feeling he can into the three simple words "want you forever..."

"You have me... promise..." Calum replies, the end of his sentence getting lost in a broken moan.

As Luke chases his high with a redoubled effort he finally admits it to himself 'I want Calum to...' "marry me" He doesn't even realise that he's said the last two words out loud until Calum's grip on his shoulders slackens and he opens his eyes to find two startled pools of chocolaty brown staring back at him. 

An intense panic takes over Luke for a moment until Calum's shock softens. "Can we finish this first?" He asks breathily.

Luke shakes his head as if that will clear it and concentrates on thrusting into Calum at twice his current speed. Maybe if he gives his boyfriend an amazing orgasm they can both forget what he just blurted out...

Calum seems to get lost in the moment, panting and moaning Luke's name as he fists at the pillows behind his head. He's the first to come, with a series of throaty moans and whimpers of Luke's name he spills over his own stomach. 

The sight of his boyfriend during orgasm, along with the way Calum clenches around Luke when he comes, as always has the younger boy reaching his climax within seconds. His arms shake with a mixture of pleasure and exhaustion before he collapses onto his boyfriend, burying his head into Calum's shoulder and kissing the sweaty skin there. 

As his high slowly ebbs away, the horror of what he'd done moments ago sinks in. He's already dreading lifting his head to look at Calum for the fear of finding a terrified or disgusted look on the older boy's face. Luke clings to Calum, putting off the inevitably awkward and possibly devastating conversation that's bound to follow this cuddle.

They both stay silent for a long moment, save from their ragged breaths there's not a single sound in the bedroom and it weighs heavy on Luke, as he gently pulls out and rolls off of his boyfriend. To his surprise, Calum rolls with him so that the older boy's toned body is pressed close to Luke's side and he rests his curly head on Luke's chest.

It's another long moment before Calum breaks the silence "did you just propose while you were balls deep?" He asks. Despite the comedic choice of words, the Maori boy's tone is unreadable and Luke's unsure on the best way to answer. He could deny it, convince Calum that he'd heard wrong and Luke had said nothing of the sort. That wouldn't cure the real problem though, because the overwhelming truth of the matter is that Luke meant it... he wants to spend his life with Calum, he wants Calum to be his husband, he wants Calum to be a father to the six dogs he plans to adopt and possibly even a couple of human babies one day...

"Luke..." Calum prompts, lifting his head slightly to look his boyfriend in the eye "did you just ask me to marry you?"

Luke nods, unable to force any words from his mouth due to that fact that his tongue feels twice it's usual size and his throat feels less than half of it's usual size.

"Did you mean it, or was it just one of your crazy orgasm mumblings?" Calum asks, his dark brown eyes searching Luke's, presumably for confirmation that the younger boy had been joking.

Luke can't do it. He can't pretend or lie so he forces out the short sentence that could make him a singleton in just a few short moments "yeah, I meant it..."

Luke's expecting either an explosion of anger or a heartbreaking 'I don't want the whole marriage thing' speech. Instead he's utterly surprised and bewildered as Calum laughs, the corners of his eyes crinkle up in the adorable way that Luke loves and his musical laughter fills the room. Luke wants to join in but he's obviously not privy to the joke and it just fills him with an even deeper fear.

"I can't believe this is how you asked me, you complete asshole!" Calum chuckles before planting a soft kiss to the corner of Luke's lips "do you have any idea how many times I've imagined you proposing?!"

Luke's still feeling startled as he shakes his head. He'd had no idea Calum had imagined any such thing...

"A fucking shit load of times, Luke!" Calum confirms, still laughing "and you blurt it out while I'm on my back moaning 'faster'!"

Luke's nothing short of terrified now, this hysterical laughter is the prelude to the mother of all break-ups, he just knows it. He decides to jump in with some damage control "I'm sorry, Calum!" He frowns "it was stupid and I shouldn't have said it..."

Calum's laughter softens and he places a hand on Luke's cheek "it was stupid..." he smiles "but my answer's still yes..."

Luke's heart is about to burst he's sure of it "what? Are you serious?" He gasps.

Calum grins and nods, kissing Luke again with more meaning this time "as long as you get me a ring and ask me in a way I can tell my parents about..."

Relieved laughter escapes Luke as he envelopes Calum in a loving hug "really?" He asks, holding back tears "you actually want to marry me?"

Calum rolls his eyes "how many times do I have to say yes before you believe me?" 

"Once more, please..." Luke replies, stroking one of Calum's cheeks with his thumb.

Calum smiles lovingly "I want to marry you, Luke Hemmings" he states "now grab the laptop so I can choose my ring!"

The swell of love that washes over Luke in that moment makes it impossible not to kiss Calum. He presses his lips to his fiancé's and they both smile into it. "Shouldn't your ring be a surprise?" The younger boy asks as they pull apart for air.

Calum shakes his head "this is my compensation, Mr Hemmings..." he smirks "we're about to plan out your whole 'official' proposal to me!"

Luke rolls his eyes although he feels happier than he ever has in his entire life. "And how's that gonna go then?" He asks, still unable to wipe the grin from his face.

The smirk on Calum's face reaches his eyes. Usually this means he has a specific sexual act or a particularly nasty prank to play on Michael in mind but Luke feels that neither option is very fitting to their current conversation. His confusion must show on his face because Calum chuckles "I just hope you've been saving! I don't come cheap..."

In that moment Luke doesn't care if how many loans and credit cards he has to use to pay for the perfect proposal for his perfect fiancé because in all honestly, Calum deserves the world and Luke's sure as hell gonna do everything can to give it to him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for any mistakes! Let me know how you're liking these :)


End file.
